


good night, i love you

by teokkityun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, half-asleep love confessions, one (1) joke about being enfp from an enfp author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teokkityun/pseuds/teokkityun
Summary: Dance practice ends awfully late, and Yeonjun finds Huening Kai asleep on the couch instead of in bed where he should be at 3 in the morning, so he attempts to convince him to get up and move to his bed.It doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	good night, i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeonkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonkai/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVOURITE YEONKAIIST IN THE WORLD THIS IS FOR U!!!!!!  
> it's not the longest fic but i hope that reading it makes u happy!!! ^u^  
> and i hope that everyone else reading this fic can also enjoy it! yeonkai fluff 100/100 amen its what we deserve

It was past 3am by the time Yeonjun dragged himself out of the bathroom, hair still a little wet from his post-practice shower. Dance practice had dragged on far past midnight today, and though the eldest had wanted nothing more than to drag his tired body through a stream of water to wash the sweat off it and then immediately collapse onto his bed, he’d waited to make sure that all the younger members showered first before taking his turn. When the blue-haired boy finally stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed the top of a head of dark chocolate brown hair peeking over the end of the sofa.  _ “Who’s still awake out here..?”  _ he wondered, shuffling over to the sofa to check it out.

He was greeted with the sight of Huening Kai, curled up like a baby on the sofa, only the tips of his fingers peeking out from the sleeves of his oversized pink hoodie. His eyes were shut, and Yeonjun could hear soft sounds of peaceful snoring coming from the other boy. He couldn’t help the smile of pure fondness and gentle adoration that spread across his face at the sight; even in his tired state, his heart felt like it was going to melt out of pure love for the boy curled up on the sofa. Yeonjun reached down and gently ruffled Huening Kai’s hair, an amused chuckle finding its way out between his lips when the younger boy shifted slightly - almost subconsciously, it seemed - to bring himself closer to the warmth of his touch. 

“Hueningie-ah,” Yeonjun called softly, careful not to speak too loudly for fear of disturbing the other members’ slumber, “Come on, let’s go to bed. Don’t fall asleep on the sofa. You’ll regret it when you wake up.”

“Mmnh.”

“ _ Hueningie-ah~ _ ”

“Mmmmnnghgh…”

Yeonjun tugged at the sleeve of the younger boy’s hoodie and watched in amusement as he grimaced and turned around slowly, now no longer facing the back cushions of the sofa but facing the blue-haired boy instead. His eyes were still shut, but he reached up and fumbled around until he managed to grab hold of one of Yeonjun’s hands. “Mmmmm…” Yeonjun watched as the tension slowly left the other boy’s muscles once again and he easily fell back into slumber, except this time he wouldn’t let go of Yeonjun’s hand. Not even in his sleep.

_ “So cute…” _ Yeonjun thought, momentarily distracted from the fact that he had not succeeded in getting the other boy to wake up and move off the couch so he could sleep more comfortably in his own bed. “Ah- Hey, Hueningie. Huening Kai…  _ Hyu-ah~ _ ” Yeonjun tried again, pulling on the hand that Kai had firmly in his grasp. 

“Mmmnmnmnh… ‘Jun hyung?”

Finally, some form of response from the other boy! Hallelujah, Yeonjun thought internally. “Mm, it’s Yeonjun hyung,” he reassured, “Come on, get up. Just for a few minutes Hueningie, just enough to walk over to your bed so you can have a proper place to sleep on-”

“Mmm… Yeonjun hyung… Hyung… You’re so cute…” 

Yeonjun froze. Instantly, he could feel warmth beginning to rise to his cheeks. Did he- did he hear that right? The other boy had been mumbling, he was still half asleep after all, maybe he’d just misheard… But he wanted to make sure. “I’m  _ what _ ..?”

“Cute…” Kai mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against Yeonjun’s hand and smiling stupidly, his eyes still closed, “Hyung is soooooooooooooo cute.” Then, Kai tilted his head to the side just slightly, and ever-so-gently left a tiny, tiny kiss on Yeonjun’s hand. “Hehehe,” he giggled, smiling against the older boy’s hand, and Yeonjun felt like he might just disintegrate on the spot, right then and there. Sure, he’d had a crush on Kai for who knows how long already, but he’d never thought the other boy would feel the same way. Maybe this was all just one big illusion in Yeonjun’s head as a result of sleep deprivation and he hadn’t actually moved at all from where he’d stood when he came out of the bathroom. Maybe he’d accidentally fallen asleep on the spot, and this was just a big elaborate dream. Maybe-

“This is such a nice dream…” Yeonjun’s attention quickly turned back to the boy still lying on the sofa in front of him when he heard those words tumble out of his mouth. “Don’t wanna wake up… Wanna hold Yeonjun hyung’s hand forever.” Kai’s grip tightened gently on his hand, and Yeonjun realised with a start that the younger boy’s eyes were still shut. So Kai thought he was  _ dreaming _ . Yeonjun’s cheeks felt like they were burning, and in his sleep-deprived state, his brain couldn’t function properly enough for him to figure out how to deal with this situation - so he did what any good ENFP would have done. He decided to put it off for now and deal with it tomorrow.

“Hey. Hueningie,” he tried once more, tugging on the hand Kai had in his grasp again, with a little more effort this time, “Come on. Hyung wants to sleep too, let’s go sleep in our proper beds?”

“…Carry me.”

Yeonjun coughed in surprise.

“Hueningie, you’re taller than me now, that’s gonna be a little diffic-”

Kai let go of his hand and stretched his arms up above him, making tiny grabby motions, his eyes still shut and that precious, heart-melting smile still decorating his face. “Caaarry meee, hyuuuung!” he repeated, like an absolute  _ baby _ , and how could Yeonjun bring himself to say no? “Okay,” Yeonjun relented with a small smile, pulling his towel off his shoulders and dropping it onto the coffee table so it wouldn’t get in the way.

But the second Yeonjun bent down to put his arms around the other boy so he could attempt to lift him up, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and tug him deliberately towards the sofa. “Wha-!” Caught off guard in that instant, by the time Yeonjun realised what Huening Kai’s sneaky ploy had been all along, he was already wrapped tightly in the other boy’s warm - and satisfied - embrace. “Hey, Hueningie!” Yeonjun protested, but his complaints were cut short when he felt the younger boy gently nuzzle his nose into his hair, and moments later press a soft kiss against his forehead. He could feel his brain short-circuiting. What was happening? This couldn’t be real.

“Good night, Yeonjun hyung,” Huening Kai mumbled into his hair, smiling as he did, “I love you.”

And it felt like time had rolled to a stop around them.

_ “He won’t remember this,”  _ Yeonjun reasoned in his head,  _ “He’s not gonna remember saying any of this when he wakes up later. He still thinks he’s dreaming.”  _

Yeonjun tilted his head up slightly, taking in the sight of a still-sleeping Huening Kai, arms wrapped gently around him, legs intertwined with his, looking more at peace than ever.

He was so, so beautiful when he was asleep. He was always beautiful, Huening Kai, always and forever. When he had just woken up in the morning and he was still groggy cause he hadn’t washed his face or had breakfast yet. When he was in the middle of practice, eyes alight with focus and determination, making sure he nailed every step, hit every beat, got every position right. When they were in vocal lessons and he hit the highest of notes over and over again, making sure that there would be no mistakes made in the actual performances and recordings. When they were just doing their own stuff on their own time, and he rested his head on Yeonjun’s lap, bothered Soobin while he was watching an episode of kdrama, came up with new melodies and lyrics with Beomgyu in the studio, ordered and ate takeout late at night with Taehyun. Doing everything and anything, Huening Kai was beautiful. And Choi Yeonjun loved him with every single part of his heart.

If he was still asleep, Yeonjun decided, why not let his dream be complete?

Yeonjun shifted in Kai’s arms so that he could drape his own arm over the younger boy’s sleeping body. Ever so gently, he tilted his head upwards and left a gentle kiss on the underside of Kai’s chin, then nestled his head against his shoulder. 

“Good night, Hueningie,” Yeonjun murmured back, closing his eyes and already beginning to feel himself being pulled by the lull of sleep, “…I’m in love with you too.”

And the next morning, when Taehyun, Beomgyu and Soobin shuffle quietly out of their bedrooms to find two boys curled up peacefully in each other’s embrace, still fast asleep on the sofa, none of them go to shake them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!!  
> or u can hmu anytime on twitter @tyunningprint


End file.
